


Snowed In

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: When the Twilight becomes compromised due to a heavy blizzard and hours pass in the attempt to repair, it becomes clear to Anakin that leaving this planet is not an option. However though he is stranded , he is not alone.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For writing wednesday, some more ross x anakin stuff lol.

While the Twilight was Anakin’s version of perfection, the ship still had its flaws. Flaws that were formed mainly because Anakin did not prioritize the ships check ups as much as he could. So it was no surprise when the engines fell victim to the current planet’s freezing temperatures, preventing the ship from taking off. And that was not even the worst of it….

A  heavy snow had fallen not a day before Anakin decided he wanted to leave the planet, and the exhaust pipes and most wires visible on the outside had been covered in snow and eventually froze.

So after finishing a mission that was only supposed to take a day, Anakin found himself stuck on a small and snowy planet for over a week. However, he wasn’t by himself. A diplomatic mission required a clone or two for an escort, though Anakin did not know why he needed a bodyguard but he did not make the rules. Since Rex and other members of the Torrent Company had gotten a well needed break, Anakin had to do some looking for a clone to accompany him, luckily that wasn’t much of  problem. He knew exactly who to pick.

However, none had anticipated the snow storm and the delay that would come with it.

As of current, Anakin sat inside the ship , fidgeting with the computers and trying to send yet another distress signal. On the outside, his clone “bodyguard” ARC Trooper Ross, attempted to fix the exposed wires that had been frozen and disconnected. Next he told Anakin he’d work on the exhaust pipes. Everything would go well as long as they both did what they were supposed to.

However, after  many  hours had passed and the sun began to set, Anakin figured that they’d be staying on this planet for another night. The temperature was only going to drop so it was about time to get Ross back inside.

Clinging his long and warm around his body and bracing himself, Anakin stood and walked toward the hatch. He hadn’t been outside for the better part of the day but knew the snow and winds were brutal. How Ross could withstand the freezing temperature he did not know; perhaps it was a clone thing. Not even R2 was enthusiastic about going outside to help Ross, which is why he was quietly sitting in the corner inside the ship.

Sighing, Anakin opened the ship’s exit and was almost immediately thrown back by the searing wind coming his way. Next was the snow that seemed to attach itself to him with every step he took, making it difficult for him to continue forward. Maybe after a minute or so, he was finally free of the snow’s grasp and able to seek out Ross who was currently on the side of the ship.

The wires underneath the thin exterior were ruptured due to water and ice damage and that made takeoff impossible,  but silently and diligently he worked on them. The snow around seemed to not bother him, as he didn’t pay mind to it but Anakin knew the clone was cold.

“Trooper” Anakin called, a smile creeping across his lips. “You’ve done well today, it’s time to rest.”

“Ahh, so you’ve finally decided to grace me with your presence after being cooped in that warm ship all day.” Ross responded sardonically.

“Only to tell you to come inside. The temperature’s dropping, you’ll get sick–”

“Clones can’t get sick–”

“Clones can freeze.” Anakin corrected, leaning against the Twilight.

“I still have a lot to do.” Ross interrupted his focus to gaze at Anakin. “Give me about an hour.”

“No, we both need to get inside. You need to warm yourself up. We can stay here one more night that’s fine.”

“Just give me one more….” Ross meant to say “second” but trailed off when his general had crept behind him, and took Ross’ hands in his own.

“See, your hands are freezing aren’t they?  Don’t know why you didn’t wear your gloves.”  Anakin mused, squeezing Ross’ hands just a bit tighter in an attempt to warm him up. “I’m surprised you can still feel them.”

“Working with my gloves was too difficult.” Ross shrugged as he allowed Anakin to continue to squeeze his hands. “And for the record no, I can’t feel them but it doesn’t matter.” Rolling his eyes, Anakin released Ross from his grip and took a step back. He then removed his thick robe without much hesitation and placed it on Ross.

“That should keep you warm.” Anakin responded. “Since you won’t listen to me.”

“Not a chance.” Ross said, clinging the oversized robe around his body as another cold wind gust came rushing by the side of the ship. He cast a worried glance at Anakin. “You can get sick general, so I’d suggest going inside to get warm.”

“And I expect to see you inside in thirty minutes–that’s my compromise Ross. That’s an order and you’d better not freeze to death or…I’ll court martial you.”

  
“I’ll be fine Anakin, it’s you I’m worried about. Get in the ship..” Anakin chuckled as he fought the wind and snow to make it back inside. As he sat back in his chair, he could already feel a raspy cough in his chest. He supposed keeping his cloak would have helped prevented that but Ross needed it more.

So biting back the cough and now the evident sore throat and runny nose that began to form, Anakin smiled, leaned back in his chair and stared outside of the window. It was a lot nicer seeing the snow fall from the inside verses witnessing its brutality on the outside. It was also therapeutic.

Before he knew it, his eyes fell droopy. Perhaps it was the fact that he was getting sick ,or maybe it was the peaceful snowfall. Regardless, Anakin had fallen asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Happy New Year!


End file.
